War of the Gods 3: The Rise of Evil
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: Lost without their leader, Little contacts friends from the future to help him and the wolf tribe find his father. But Godzilla has been taken by an insidious force & when the gang of heroes find him, they learn that they all have been part of something much, much bigger than them. But can they find & save the King of the Monsters, or will they fail? See author notes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone & welcome to War of the Gods 3: The Rise of Evil! I guess the only thing i should say for the begining is that this story will be considerably darker than the previous stroies but i doubt this will discourage any of you. But i thought i should warn you anyway ;)**

**Note: the dialogue won't be underlined, i decided to stop doing it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. But i do own three chracter who will appear in this chapter, you may already kno****w who two of them are...**

* * *

Chapter One: One's Descent into the Nothingness

Despair.

That is what one feels when torn from the angelic grace of hope.

That is what one feels when cornered by the hulking essence of death.

That is what one feels when the realization of no survival, no chance & no possibilities sink into the soul. Most tend to avoid such a dark disease at all cost & they succeed.

Unfortunately, like death itself, it cannot be avoided forever.

& when the time comes, an unholy fate awaits.

You cannot avoid this fate…it is unstoppable, & unavoidable.

Nothing can escape this fate, not even the stars or the universe itself.

This fate had befallen to a certain creature in particular who went by the name of Godzilla, who was known to most as the King of the Monsters, as well as the God of Destruction, The Immortal One, The One Beyond Death, The Bringer of Death, the list went on as many races called him different names. The creature was once a dinosaur, a rare breed called Godzillasaurus, which survived the great Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction by falling into a sink hole; he then awoke on an island called Lagos Island, the year the beast re-awoke couldn't have been more unlucky, the year was 1945, July the 30th, & World War II was rearing its end as it raged at full throttle in the Pacific waters of Asia as Japanese forces were making its last stand.

It was where he had been disturbed, attacked by all kinds of human weapons & later, in August the 6th 1945 near death, he was irradiated by the atomic bomb called: Castle Bravo, which also destroyed the island as well. He then went into a brief period of hibernation, as his body was still adjusting to it unpredicted mutation, until he awoke in November 3rd, 1954, one year less than a decade after the war.

At first he didn't know what to feel, at first it was pain, unimaginable pain, & then rage.

Huge, uncontrollable rage.

He then learnt of these new, tiny creatures that were walking over his word, they were like incest & they were seemingly everywhere. But that is when he began to make himself known…

Over a period of a few months, the Japanese mainland received distress calls from sinking ships at sea that became engulfed in flame. The mystery then begun to grow until they dispatched a group of scientist to an island, close to where all the attacks were happening. During one night of their stay, a storm hit. The sound of unearthly thunder crashed, as a house was completely destroyed, along with expedition's helicopter.

The next morning, the team found, to their surprise, a huge footprint, reeking of radioactivity & housing a prehistoric insect known as a trilobite. Their questions were just leaving their lips of what could have caused this, when the answer revealed itself…

Lifting its massive scaly face over the cliffs, the dinosaur screamed its new malevolent roar to the world, but just as soon as it appeared, it dove back into the sea.

He had made himself fully known.

Soon the mighty beast showed his new power to theses 'humans', he learnt from testing in the sea that he had gained some sort of fire breath but he would use it to his advantage. He lashed out at the city of Tokyo & left it in ruin, but that when a certain man was brought to light…

His name was Daisuke Serizawa, he was a scientist & he had made a new weapon that his lover believed would help fight the behemoth. He called this weapon the Oxygen Destroyer, a device that disintegrates oxygen atoms & organisms die of asphyxiation. Thus, a new energy source he accidentally created. Although he refused to use the weapon on Godzilla, citing the public bedlam his weapon could cause.

But then he finally realized that the beast's destruction was too great, so Serizawa decided that he would use the weapon only one time & then its secret must be destroyed for the good of humanity. He then burned all his papers & research, years of research…turned to ash…to nothing.

His lover broke down in tears when she saw this, as she understood that Serizawa is sacrificing his life's work & himself to stop Godzilla. They then found Godzilla asleep in the ocean & Serizawa dived into the ocean & activated his weapon but, before he was pulled up to the ship, he cutted his own oxygen cord, sacrificing himself so his knowledge of the device cannot be used to harm mankind.

The dying Godzilla surfaced & gave out a final roar before it sinked back into the bottom of the sea, slowly disintegrating until he was nothing but bones, & eventually, nothing at all.

Although the monster was gone, those aboard ship we're still grim. They did not know if the death of Godzilla is the end or the beginning of an apocalyptic era. Godzilla's death had come at a terrible price & Dr Yamane, a man who wanted to study Godzilla instead of killing him, believed that if mankind continued to test nuclear weapons, another Godzilla would appear…

Oh, & how right he was.

It took 30 long years but another Godzilla did appear. This Godzilla was created by the blown of flesh of the previous Godzilla, it was enough to recreate a new life, but it was the same Godzilla, the same thoughts & memories but in a newer, stronger body.

This time, the newly resurrected Godzilla faced new challenges, humans, new weapons, mutants with his DNA, people from the future, a three headed golden dragon, two giant insects & he even adopted a child as his own, thus making that little guy the Prince of the Monsters. But none of that prepared him for his final battle…

After his last battle Godzilla had aborted too much radiation & his heart, which acted like a nuclear reactor, begun to go through a nuclear meltdown of sorts. It was believed that when Godzilla reached 1,200 degrees Celsius, he would explode with the force of a thousand nuclear explosions, taking half of the planet with him but the humans were able to change that but they instead made it even worse, after an encounter with the Super X3 (a upgraded weapon from when Godzilla reappeared), Godzilla would not explode but would instead suffer a bodily meltdown.

After dying from the meltdown, his superheated remains would bore into the planet's core, destroying the Earth completely.

Godzilla's son had also changed due to this, he had grown in both size & power, but little did they realise that a new enemy was in the making…It turned out that the Oxygen Destroyer had a disastrous side effect & a colony of Precambrian organisms were discovered to have been mutated by its formula. The creatures infested the sewer network & eventually made their way into an aquarium, killing all the sea life inside.

They rapidly evolved into monstrous crab-like creatures & begun wreaking havoc & after several deadly skirmishes with the JSDF (the Japan Self Defence Forces); the creatures were dubbed 'Destoroyah', & evolved beyond the military's containment abilities.

But the leaders of the JSDF would use this growing creature to their advantage, they decided to lure Godzilla into a confrontation with the evolving Destoroyah by hiring Miki Saegusa, a girl with psychic abilities who didn't see Godzilla as an enemy but more as an ally & friend & also had a strong sense of empathy & respect for him, & another psychic named Meru Ozawa, who shared Miki's beliefs, into telepathically instructing Godzilla's son to travel to Tokyo, which Destoroyah was currently invading. Knowing that Godzilla would no doubt follow, & since Destoroyah was born from the same weapon that destroyed his first body, he would surely lose the battle, thus preventing the meltdown.

The psychics, despite hating to do it, successfully lured Godzilla Junior, as he was now called by the humans, to Tokyo, where he was attacked by Destoroyah, who had then increased in size & sprouted a pair of bat-like wings. In the ensuing brawl, Destoroyah was seemingly killed after being blown into an electrical plant.

Godzilla & his son got back together but their reunion was cut short, as Destoroyah rose from the plant.

Its new body could only be described as something demonic, it was taller than Godzilla, had two huge blood-hued wings protruding from its back, a horn, a crested head, a forked tail, a maw of teeth, two red eyes & a body covered with colours of purple, red & pale white. Yes, it truly was a devil, death incarnate.

The demon attacked the two & grabbed the Prince & dropped him from a very high height, & although the King tried to save him his attempt failed. Overcome by grief of his son's 'death' the King charged at the demon with unmatchable power & rage until the demon tried to retreat out of fear & because Godzilla was entering his meltdown but the humans froze the demon's wing & it plummeted to the ground but that did not kill the creature…

The demon rose once more despite its many wounds & then the King did something, something the humans did not expect, the King punched his right hand into the demons chest & then something unbelievable happened…the temperature of Godzilla's body dropped! It went from 1,200 degrees Celsius downwards at an amazing rate, dumbfounding the scientists; those on the battle field though saw an even more amazing sight, orange shockwaves started covering the demons body & Godzilla's hand acted as an epicentre of sorts.

Destoroyah's wing became alight with flames, as did flames started bursting form his eyes & mouth as the demon gave off screams of horror & unimaginable pain. With one final blood curdling cry the demon, Destoroyah, exploded in a mighty blast, the demon was dead but then the humans saw something amidst the smoke & ash…it was Godzilla!…but something about him was different…

Oh! It was his body!

It was no longer covered in that lave-like rash or where his eyes magma orange, the King of the Monsters had done a very smart move against the demon, he had forced his extra radiation into it & that caused his heart to turn back to normal, the King was going to live. Then the humans saw another amazing site…Godzilla Junior started to rise from the ground, alive & undamaged!

The radiation given off from Destoroyah's explosion caused high levels of radiation to be realised & that was enough to heal the Prince, & he walked over to his father & stood by him as the humans pointed their weapons at them, as they were unprepared for this.

But then, in a rather out-of-character fashion, Godzilla turned & left & his son followed in suit, though he was rather shocked by his father's choice. The humans were also shocked by what he King chose but there was only one of them who were looking at the two with love & happiness & that person was none other than Miki Saegusa.

She was so glad that Godzilla & Junior had lived & she was proud of Godzilla for choosing to forgive rather than fight. It seem like a happy ending to her, like ones you would only find in books…Oh, how she was wrong.

Once the King and Prince got to an inhabitant island, one with lots of trees, plants & greenery, Godzilla collapsed, he was dying…his body temperature was now at only 120 degrees Celsius, lower than his normal 337, that & he was suffering from radiation loss as well. The Prince, unsure what to do, did the only thing that was doable…he placed a hand on his father & he gave some of his radiation into his father, as he had more than enough to spare, & once it was over Godzilla rose back to his feet, now properly healed.

He then turned to his son & saw that he had changed! The once tall Junior Godzilla had changed into the smaller Little Godzilla, but this made sense to the King as he knew that his son had absorbed a great deal of his radiation when his heart begun to go into meltdown & it had aged him at an unnatural rate so it would seem that he had given up most of the radiation his father gave him, but had enough as well as his own to stay alive & healthy, & that caused his body to turn back its normal age.

This didn't bother nether of them though, Godzilla was happy that he could live his days with his son normally & help him grow up the proper way, as he saw that his fighting ways as Junior were somewhat…bad. Little felt the same, know that he now had more years to spend with his father.

That would seem like a good ending, right? Wrong, the next year came & new monsters were discovered & they all came to the island that the two were now living on, the island's name being Adona Island, which was were Little's egg was found & it had somewhat changed from before.

The monsters came to Godzilla looking for home & protection, Godzilla allowed them to stay & they became much like a family, much to the royal monsters joy. The said monsters were like Godzilla & Little, dinosaurs that had been mutated due to nuclear experiments, these included:

Anguirus, a mutated Ankylosaurus, whose body had changed dramatically due to the radiation.

Gorosaurus, who was what he was: a dinosaur who was only changed in size due to the radiation.

Baragon, a guardian monster & the only survivor from an ancient civilization that was destroyed centuries ago, who had only gotten slightly stronger due to the radiation.

But then Godzilla remembered something, something he had needed to do for a while. A night after Baragon arrived, Godzilla gave of some kind of energy from his body (forcing it out from his hands), it was not nuclear but it was Uranium & once he was done a new ally appeared! & it was none other than Rodan, a mutated Pteranodon who gave his life to help Godzilla fight a mechanical double of him.

So now things must seem good now, right? Allies, a new family, peace…beautiful peace…it must be a good ending.

Wrong again, because after Rodan came into terms with what had transpired he was furious, he hated Godzilla for bringing him back from the dead, where he could be at peace but Godzilla claimed that he deserved to pay him back for what he did for him in 1993. The two got into a little scuffle until Little & Anguirus stepped in to help Godzilla.

Rodan was shocked to see that his apparent 'brother' was actually a Godzillasaurus & that made things even worse…he had given his life for _nothing!_ Nothing what so ever but for a little dinosaur freak! He was alone…but Little, after stopping Anguirus from ripping Rodan's throat out, persuaded him to say, saying that his new purpose was to help them protect the world, as that was what Godzilla said they should do.

A year after the incident, Mothra returned to Godzilla's world.

Mothra was a creature known as a 'Divine Moth' they were creatures that lived during ancient times of humanity; she had stopped Godzilla back in 1992, when the world was in a period of unbalance.

Godzilla was at first angered to see the one he called an enemy before but she came to him saying she wished to apologise for what had transpired three years back, surprising the King of the Monsters, as he thought-no-believed that he was really horrible in the past. She, as well as her Cosmos companions, offered the King if he would want to learn how to talk like the humans.

The other monsters were rather hesitated to the idea at first but Little said how the idea would be beneficial to them all, especially if Miki wanted to talk to them. Godzilla, although still a little reluctant, accepted the offer & with that, the Cosmos gave the monsters the power to speck with a human tongue, much to their shock of hearing themselves with human voices.

But after a while they got used to it & gave their thanks to the moth, with Godzilla saying that she was now a trusted ally & her saying that she would come to his aid if he ever needed it, & with that, the Divine Moth left Earth & head off into space to protect others.

So now things must seem to be a happy ending now, right? Allies, old lose ends now fixed, able to speak English as well as Japanese (**they can speak others but they're the main ones**) & peace. So things must be fine now.

Well, sorry to say, but your still wrong.

The years begun to fly by & no other monster nor problems happened, but this was mainly due to the fact that the humans were looking to save Tokyo as it had become uninhabitable after the great fallout of radiation.

Godzilla, in this free time, trained his son much like how the humans teach their young on how to learn basic subjects, he called to Mock Fighting, & it proved to rather enjoyable at times. He also became good friends with the other monsters, especially Anguirus who had become his most trusted ally; & he gave them training sessions & showed them new moves & how to use their powers on certain points on an enemy body (using himself as an dummy, as it would not hurt him much).

Godzilla also learnt of how he expressed his rage, he learnt that when he got angry his irises would turn blood red & he would go into a fury state but he also learned that when he got really angry his whole eyes would turn blood read & he would go into a stage of pure rage & monstrosity, he presumed the same went for his son as well.

But still the years went & nothing happened & that's when things begun to go downhill once again…

One day when Little was roaming the island, rather board of what to do, he stumbled across his father, who seemed rather depressed. When he asked, his father explained to him that he felt that they were just wasting away on the island; he felt that they were beginning to lose their purpose. This did not surprise Little, as the last monster attack was seventeen years ago & that was Destoroyah, so the feeling was rather neutral with the father & son.

Godzilla felt the most affected by this; he wanted some more excitement here & there, he was bored stiff by not doing anything. But that's when another alien came to Godzilla's world; this creature came from an alternative reality, where Godzilla was a fictional character, as was the others & his world as well.

The alien's name was Blueheart, he was half human-half alien, the alien part beginning from a race known as the Syacks (**pronounced 'sigh-acks'**) which made him the last of the Syacks.

Godzilla did not take too kindly to this new intruder but, after explaining his reasons, the two came to a short understanding. He offered Godzilla the 'Rift Device, a device that could open semi-stable fourth dimensional rifts in space & time, portals in time & space that form links between the world they are on to whatever the user punches in on the little key board.

Godzilla took the device with interest & saw in it a new future. Blueheart left soon after that, saying that he could keep it for as long as he needed it, & Godzilla told his son about his new plan. The plan was that he & Little would travel through different times or worlds to see what lies before them, challenges & so forth.

Little, who took the idea with interest, decided that they should go in time first, instead of worlds, to see what the past & future would bring. When it was finally decided Godzilla told, specifically Anguirus, to protect the world if anything happens but to not cause any problem to the humans. With that, Godzilla & Little changed their size to match that of a human size & left to search for a new life.

They first went a few thousand years into the future, as a test, & saw that the future had changed the world greatly. The land was now more desert like & man had reverted back into the see & had become monsters…

They, though, was not the only creatures about, as giant Kaijus roomed the sea & lands in endless battles for survival.

Godzilla looked at this future with utter disgust, once again man had doomed himself to death & now they were as mindless as sheep! But at least their seemed to be hope the Kaijus, if that was even a good thing…so, after staying there for a few days, Godzilla set the Rift Device to a few thousand years back & they were off once again.

Their next stop came to was Earth once again but sometime in the thirteen hundreds, Godzilla looked at this past with joy, a beautiful clean forest with no pollution, no destruction & no machines.

Nothing.

Nothing but clean, pure world…or so they thought.

When Godzilla fought against Nago he was filled with excitement & the thrill of fighting, he had never felt more alive in years. But once the demon had been killed Godzilla had been told, by an Oracle of a nearby village, that he & Little had been foretold to stop the long war between man & gods & bring peace to the world, with that in mind the two left, a new life in reach.

But things did not go as planned; the two met many obstacles in their journey, these included: humans, spirits, gods & the thought if this was the right fate for them. On their way they met Princess Mononoke, who they knew was a famous figure that had stories of her going back centuries & far in time. They also meet the Wolf-Tribe & Boar-Tribe, both options of them were a little on the rocky side.

It was only when Godzilla gave his life for the Forest Spirit (who had become a mindless God of Death) was when he realised his rage, his eyes turned blood red & he completely destroyed the local human village called 'Iron Town'. But when he caught site of his son & the others watching him with fear, he felt faint & he collapsed into the river that covered the town.

The reason why Godzilla had collapsed was mainly out of the great lassitude but the other reason was something the King hadn't felt in a long time…it was _shame_. He had shown a dangerous side to Moro & her clan, which he didn't want them to see, & he hated the look in his son's eyes…the fear…the fear of seeing…a monster…

When the night had passed Godzilla told the Wolf-Tribe that he & Little would be heading the north to confront Emperor Asano, the Wolf-Tribe, Moro especially, wanted to accompany them, mainly due to the fact that they all wanted the pleasure of killing another human who had been a major thorn in their sides.

On the three days that it took for them to get there the group begun to grow closer to each other, San & Little grew the closes; from begin mere companions to becoming best friends. Moro & Godzilla grew slightly close to each other as well but both parents still held on to their beliefs.

But a fight between the two pushed them apart once more & Godzilla begun to fall into depression, though he would not show it, so he then felt like he & Little should just return to their own world, much to Little & San's worry. It was then when a new enemy was brought to light, his name was Zigra. He was a Zigran, who was apparently ordered to colonise Earth for his race in a time before the humans made their weapons & machines. He also had MechaGodzilla in his possession, how though was unknown but it did give Little the idea that something wasn't right…

Zigra then started mentally torturing the others in way that related to their personality, this included:

Making Godzilla confess his morality.

Making Little chose from fighting his friend.

& Moro confessing her feelings of Godzilla.

But in the end, thanks to help from a Virian, Godzilla, Little & the Wolf-Tribe defeated Zigra but it was then when MechaGodzilla re-activated his original programming that things become worse, _very _worse. Little was horribly injured from MechaGodzilla & Godzilla went into his rage state once again, only this time he was much darker & deadlier than before.

Once Godzilla healed Little's wounds MechaGodzilla raised once again, despite all the wounds he had, & he blew a hole in Godzilla's heart…pushing him to the very edge of death…

He used the last of his strength to save the others from MechaGodzilla, who had activated his self-destruct, & the two of them fell & the world around Godzilla slowly went black & he could no longer feel the pain he was feeling…

But that is when Godzilla feel into the cold hands of despair…& when he saw _it…_

* * *

Darkness…that was all Godzilla could see, nothing but an endless sea of blackness, the Kaijū king started to grow scared, where was he? Ws this what he thought it was? He then turned around sharply but to only see the same thing…only this time…he felt it…

Just then, a black tentacle blasted out of the seemingly nothingness of a ground & grabbed onto Godzilla's arm; he tried to break free with all his might, but then more tendrils started coming, more & more of them started bursting out of the ground, grabbing onto the King of the Monsters.

He wanted to cry for help, but his maw was instantly covered, he was then being pulled into the blackness, whilst giving muffled cries. Before he went completely under, he heard a dark voice saying, "stop resisting…give in…"

Godzilla felt his heart tighten when he heard those words, this was it! This was the end…this was…death? It was strangely not how he remembered it the first time but that was beside the point, slowly the ground still swallowed him but then there was some kind of earthquake in the blackness & the voice screamed "WHAT IS THIS?!" then Godzilla slowly started to rise from the ground, there was no tentacles on his body as the voice cried out "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPANING?!"

When Godzilla got back into the 'ground' he felt himself rise…like he was slowly rising from the ground…like he was being lifted…but by what?

Then there was another earthquake-like tremor but this time much more powerful, Godzilla could only say "what the hell is going on?!" & then he felt himself zooming upwards & he then saw a little white light before him, as he got closer it got bigger & bigger until Godzilla went straight into it, whist giving a loud scream.

* * *

Godzilla slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a completely different place…

He was in some kind of room, it was completely black & was only lighten up by a few lights that barely even did their task & looking over him were two humans! One in some sort of blue suit with a white, blood-stained lab coat over it & another in a proper doctor uniform, both had very concern looks on their faces.

A million thoughts ran through Godzilla's head, like where was he?

Why was he here?

& most of all…why were their humans, _humans_ standing over him?!

The one in blue leaned forward to Godzilla & said "eyes are still dilating…" his voice was bleeding in fear & concern. But why? "He's reacting to the shock" the other one said, voice equally the same, "check his pulse" the one in blue ordered, he then looked at Godzilla & said in a grim voice "this shouldn't be happening…"

Godzilla wanted to ask what this was all about but he couldn't, his mouth wouldn't move nor could he feel his own jaw muscles. It was like…he was still…dead…?

"Pulse dropping, the voltage wasn't enough" the man to Godzilla's right said, just then a voice called out saying "15 minutes till we reach our destination!" The man in blue turned around sharply & shouted "ONE MOMENT!" this surprised Godzilla, as the man didn't look like the type to get mad.

The man looked back at the other man & said, his voice slightly panicky "re-charge the voltage, quickly!" that's when Godzilla begun to felt faint, that horrible feeling of Despair was coming back once again.

"Do it! **NOW**!" the main in blue bellowed & then some sort of shock was enter Godzilla's body from his head but it didn't feel refreshing like it usually wound…it felt agonising…his body jerked upwards & his back arched as he let out an agonising scream of pain.

The shock went right through his system & it almost fried his brain, giving him pain of unimaginable levels.

When the shock finally ended, Godzilla's body fell back into what felt like a metal table, his spines were seemingly able to go through it. The man in blue looked down at Godzilla once more but he seemed to have an even worse face of fear, despite the fact that Godzilla's body just showed that it was still active.

"It wasn't enough! Charge to 7000! No-no, make that 8000!" the man in blue said in seemly panic, "North…!" the other man tried to say but he was cut off "He's alive but we're moving too fast! We-we-we need to…!" the man in blue, who seemed to be called North, tried to say but he seemed to be losing his words, like a man on the verge of death.

Godzilla could feel himself go faint with dizziness, as if death was coming back once again "North, it's too dangerous!" the other man said, his voice got slightly high in anger but North's over powered it by bellowing "JUST DO IT!"

Then another shock went through Godzilla's body, this time it was must worse than before. Once again, his body jerked upwards & his back arched as he let out another agonising scream of pain, much louder than before, as the pain was to unbearable.

Godzilla's could feel the shock go straight from his brain to his heart & it felt like they were being put alight! When the shock ended, Godzilla fell back onto the table with a hard thud & that when he could find his breath again, he was panting out of the pain & shock.

It was also when he could feel his heart beating; it was going at a fast pace & was literally pulsating out of his chest.

"That did it!" Dr North said triumphantly, he ran over to the other side of Godzilla, to his left, & said, "Get the Defibrillators ready, full voltage" North clicked some buttons to a device & looked eagerly at something in front of him. Godzilla didn't want to know what these screwed up humans were going to do next so he tried to move once more but he still couldn't, he could only move his arm & even they felt very weak, as if they had been deprived of energy.

"North, we have to stop, we need to stabiles him!" the other man said with fear but North snapped back, without turning to him, "NO! This is the last stage we need to do, Mason, we hadn't got much time left!" the other man, Mason as he was called, went red in the face, as his anger reached critical levels "North, for fuck's sake! He's unstable! Progressing now will be a mistake, we have to…!" North turned to him, his eyes cold as he said, with an unnaturally calm voice, "we have no choice, Dr Mason, now…shall we continue?"

Whatever complaint Mason was going to say was lost, he just gave North a spiteful glare as he muttered "aright, fine…give me one of the goddamn Defibrillator…"

North replied with a smile & he tossed a small spear-like object to Mason, it was connected to a wire, had a small button on the top of it & was stained with blood…was that…a Defibrillator?

North went back to the other side of Godzilla & held the Defibrillator up high; he looked like a slasher, ready to cut down his victim.

Godzilla saw the device & started panting in both pain & fear, North seemed to take note of this as he looked at Godzilla & gave dark smile as he asked "ready, Mason?" Godzilla's eyes shot back to Mason who did the same as North, Defibrillator held up high, "ready as I'll ever be" he muttered.

Godzilla moved up his right arm & grabbed the side of North's lab coat (just by the waist) but he could not pull it, he was still too weak, it felt horrible to be like this.

To be weak like a human.

How disgusting!

North looked down on Godzilla like a king to a servant, he looked as if he was relishing on the fact that Godzilla was weaker than him. He then sneered with venom "we welcome you back to the land of the living, freak!" he looked at Mason & said "Now."

With that simple command, both North & Mason stabbed the Defibrillators into Godzilla's chest, both the sharp tips stabbed into Godzilla's heart "GAH!" Godzilla yelped out but then the two humans pressed the buttons on the top of them & another surge of electricity entered Godzilla's body…right into his heart.

Godzilla's back arched once more as he let out a scream of pure agony, agony that no human could stand nor live through, his blood boiled, the marrow of this bones shuddered, his eyes almost burnt into their sockets…& finally…his mind nearly shattered…

Godzilla fell back onto the table & his mind went blank…

North & Mason both looked over the king, both were panting as they had never worked under such pressure "how is his pulse?" North asked, breaking the brief silence, Mason looked at a heart rate monitor, which had been connected to Godzilla, & said "pulse stable. He's alive…we did it!" he gave a small chuckle out of success, which slowly begun to rise, "we resurrected the King of the Monsters!" he then gave out chortles of laughter, which had the hint of insanity in it.

North, though, just looked at him with a face that said 'seriously?' he then said "indeed & just in the nick of time too" he finished with a small smile, he then asked "how long have you been standing there, MechaGodzilla" he turned & saw a mechanical version of Godzilla standing in a door way, his eyes were cold & emotionless.

MechaGodzilla stood like a monument, the small light reflected off his newly re-fixed amour body, he had a new arm & all the cut, gashes, teeth & claw marks were gone. He looked good as new, as if he had never fought against Godzilla at all. "Long enough" the machine plainly answered, he then begun to walk forwards slowly, his gaze layed on Godzilla & not anywhere else.

He stopped when he was just in front of Dr North & he looked at him, who couldn't help but cringed slightly under the cold stare "you have done well, Dr North. My Lord will be pleased" he said, North gave a smirk as he replied "thank you. I trust our mechanic did not disappoint?" he raised a brow slightly to the doppelgänger, as if to expect some special reaction from it, "my body is working at 100% efficiency. Body damage is 0% & power levels are at maximum efficiency" was all the machine said, making North droop slightly, as that was the typical reaction that he didn't want.

"Hey, listen. I'd love to tic-chat & hug everyone but…aren't we landing right about now?" Mason asked &, as if on cue, a voice from the cockpit called out "we're here!" North looked at Mason for a second & the looked back at MechaGodzilla "Prepare him for movement" the machine ordered "Phase Three will commence in an hour" The ship gave a groan as it landed, it shook that caused the humans & the equipment to shiver & tremble but MechaGodzilla stood perfectly still, his gaze fixed on Godzilla.

MechaGodzilla's jaw moved.

He stood motionlessly, with dust raining down & the ship shaking violently.

His words went unheard.

* * *

**Well, there you have it everyone. This chapter was going to be longer but i thought i would split it down. I hope it was to everyones liking & i hope that you are intrested.**

**I also hope that you liked Godzilla's back story, as said in the first War of the Gods: this series takes place in an alternate universe of the Heisei Godzilla series, so...yeah...that's how it went in my series. I hope it was to everyones liking.**

**Also, you can expect to see a few characters in this story, so be prepared...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hello everyone & welcome to chapter two. In this chapter you shall get a hint as to what the story will be about.**

******I should warn you that this chapter will be brutal, not that your mind though ;)**

******Note: ****the dialogue won't be underlined, not that you care though. I will stop underlining the dialogue, as there is not that much point to it.**

******Please enjoy & reveiw!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. But i do own three chracter who will appear in this chapter, you may already kno****w who two of them are...**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secrets in the Shadows

Godzilla awoke with a splitting headache; he felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on him & then another ton, he slowly opened his eyes to see once again he was in a very different place.

He was in a room, the walls above him were a muddy brown & it was barely lite by a light that was somewhere behind him. He tried to move but he was then forced back down, he looked to the side & saw that his hands were chained to a table he was on! Godzilla couldn't believe it, that he, the King of the Monsters, would be hold down by mere chains.

But then he just realised a crucial fact…he was still alive…but how? His heart was pierced, when that happens that's it.

Game over.

No one could survive getting hit in the heart, not even he could. When he calmed down he begun to retrace his steps, he remembered the following:

He fought MechaGodzilla.

Went into his rage state, much to his dismay.

Healed Little after he defeated MechaGodzilla.

Then…he got pierced in the heart by MechaGodzilla's anchor cable.

He…then was in the strange black place…& then he was in some place where those humans…Oh, that it! Those two men, North & Mason, they brought him back to life, they must have known that you could bring Godzilla back from the dead if you gave him enough electricity to re-start his heart & brain.

Just then there was the unmistakeable sound of footsteps coming from behind (technically above him, as he's lying on a table) he looked up slightly & saw Mason, who was looking down on him with a cold, blank stare. "I see you're awake…" his voice was the same as his expression: cold, Godzilla merely gave a dangerous growl at the human but it didn't even make him flinch.

A smirk appeared on Mason's face as he sneered "if you think that will scare me, you're wrong. You're no King here…" he finished with a spat & this angered Godzilla more.

How dare he?! He, a human, mocks him? A Kaijū, his better! Not only that but the _King_ of the Kaijū!

"& I wouldn't bother trying to break those chains" Mason said, with his smirk still on his face, "Your strength it still not fully developed, it will take time for it to return…" That did it. No one orders him around, _nobody!_ Godzilla thrashed against the table in a failed attempted to rip the human's head off.

"You don't give me orders, human!" he snarled, he felt part of his strength return out of anger but it quickly left his body & he fell back to the table, his spines seemed to go through the table.

Mason's smirk turned into a dark smile as he said "like a said: your strength will take a while to return &…" he grabbed Godzilla by the throat & made the nuclear dinosaur look at him "I am your superior…you _will_ follow my orders" he sneered darkly. Godzilla was about to blast the humans face off with his atomic breath but then a voice called out "MASON!" Mason looked up & saw North, looking at him with a disapproving face, "that's not way to treat our guest" he said, he didn't mean half of that but Godzilla couldn't tell why the human was protecting him after he had experimented on him.

Mason's face went back to its blank look as he rebutted "this thing is a bucket of guts, the catalyst of our reward" those words made Godzilla even more furious, how dare this human think of him so lowly!

That's just…so fucked up!

Why aren't these humans cowering in fear? He could see that they were at least from his time, if not sometime after it.

"Whatever" North said with little indifference "let's just get him down there" he slowly walked over to Godzilla & the King reacted immediately by thrashing upwards, like a rapid dog "what is this place?!" he demanded but he got no answer as North just started pushing his table forward, which Godzilla guessed had wheels on the bottom of the legs.

Godzilla gave more thrashes as he tried to get free of his chains but they were to no avail, after a few seconds of thrashing & grunting the King shouted in fury "hey, hey! Answer me! Damn it!" he fell back on the table & his head turned to the right. Once he did that he saw something horrific: a window that showed two scientists working on some kind of creature, crimson stained most of the room & the creature's nerves jolted & twitched as they plucked at its open body.

"Oh god…" Godzilla whispered, what that his fate? Was he going to be experimented on like some kind of lab rat? Like hell he would! But his fear got the best of him as he started shouting in fear "OH, OH GOD!" he thrashed madly but still his strength was at its weakest.

As they continued down the corridor Godzilla could hear the agonising cries of creatures & even humans as they got closer, they came into a room with more light but the corners of the room were shrouded in the shadows. Mason & North, whose faces had not changed in the slightest as they brought the horrified king, left his side for a moment & Godzilla continued to thrash as he yelled "NO, HEY! NO!" but then he felt something…something that stopped his fears momentarily…it was some kind of sent…something…vaguely familiar…

"& we present to you…the King himself!" came North's voice. There was then the sound of footsteps & then another human looked down at Godzilla, this was where that sent came from, the man was covered in it. As opposed to the doctors he was dressed in a black solider uniform, he had blonde, flat hair; a beautiful pair of light blue eyes that gleamed like stars in the light & a strange expression on his face…it was both a mixture of calmness & sadness.

"Well done, North, Mason. My lord will be most pleased by your amazing work" the man said, his voice calm &, to Godzilla's shock, nice (**his voice is that of David Duchovny, who played Agent Mulder in the X-Files**). This would have confused anyone, as the young male didn't seem like the type to be in an army, this also made Godzilla wonder if he had been kidnaped by some kind of human government, which wouldn't surprise him if it was the case.

But that sent puzzled Godzilla, why was it so familiar? Where had he smelt it before?

North then walked up to the blonde man & said, his voice filled with pride, "it's just like I told you & him, Commander William, 'I shall not disappoint'" he finish with a smirk & then blonde man, who seemed to be called William, said "My lord told me that 'when he starts to take air once more, begin Phase Three immediately'" North's smirk grew into a dark smile as he said "with pleasure, sir" & with that, North moved Godzilla down the room a bit, away from William, who had his hands behind his back & his head lowed for some unknown reason.

Godzilla thrashed again & screamed out "WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS PHASE THREE?! WHAT DO YOU-" his word were cut off when mask was put over his maw, he gave muffled cries but then the mask, which seemed to be connected to a tube, gave off some kind of gas that made Godzilla feel faint.

It was some kind of sleeping gas & it was really affective on the Kaijū King, & finally, Godzilla's muffled cries came to a stop.

Now with that problem out of the way; North, who was on the left of Godzilla's table, said to Mason, who was on the right, "right, let's get started. Get the eight inch blade" Mason then picked up an eight inch medical blade which almost looked more like a knife than it did blade, it shined in the light. He had got this blade from a small tray that was to the side of him, it had a lot of blades that were stained with blood. "Make sure that you give it a good thrust" North said, Mason gave a nod & he then raised the blade…& drove it into Godzilla's chest…

* * *

Pain.

That was all the king could feel, he only awoke for brief moments but he felt agonising pain but was quickly put back to sleep, courtesy of the doctors.

He wasn't too sure what was happening when he awoke at different times but when he did he had some kind of…vision, they didn't show much but what they did show where a pair of blood read eyes. They were shaped much like cat eyes but they lacked irises, they lacked everything an eye should have.

They were empty, soulless.

One knew what would have happened, what all the blood & pain would achieve, but that bring us to now…

* * *

North & Mason stood in a white room, it was beautifully clean & had two posers of the human muscle & skeleton structure on the walls. In the centre of the room on a table laid Godzilla, whom was breathing very slightly but seemed perfectly fine, there were no marks on his body.

"Let's starts the final stage" North said, as he put down some notes that were attached to a clipboard. Mason gave a nod & both humans walked over to the King of the Monsters. It had been seven hours since Phase Three started & the men had yet to rest due to the work they had to do, but now they were at the final stage of their Phase Three & when they were done the rest would be left to their employers…

"So remind me, what do we have to do now?" Mason asked, having really forgotten due to all the stress & work. North gave a dark smirk & said "we are to perform a Lobotomy" Mason gave a smirk in return; both men were ready to damage the beast's mind. Mason then got, from a small tray besides him, the two small hammers for the lobotomy, both were, like everything else, covered in blood.

He placed one over Godzilla's right eye & then North said "make sure you hit the Prefrontal cortex" the Prefrontal cortex was the planning complex for cognitive behaviour, personality expression, decision making & moderating social behaviour, so just what where those men planning?

Just as Mason was about to strike the small hammer-like object into Godzilla a hand grabbed his right wrist, it was charcoal black & had four clawed figures. Godzilla was awake & he was gasping greatly (out of both fear & shock), he threw Mason over him & into North & the two men were sent flying through the door, breaking it in the progress.

North, who was now on his front, looked up so see Mason, who was on his butt with a scared expression on his face. Confused & curious, North looked up only to have his expression change to the same…

Godzilla was standing behind North, he had a blank expression on his face as he looked down at the human. Looking back at his colleague, North cried "Mason! Help me!" but his cries were abruptly ended & he gave a horrid gasp, for Godzilla had stabbed his hand into North's back.

He clutched onto something, the pain was so intense that North couldn't even speak, he could only gape in horror &, after giving a growl, Godzilla ripped something from his back & everything went white for North…

For Godzilla had ripped out his spine, that took North's skull with it.

Godzilla looked at his kill blankly, as if it were nothing. North's once blood drop stained lab coat had been dyed over by the crimson liquid that pooled out of his back. But truthfully…he felt hate. Such hate. He didn't care anymore, they meant nothing to him. The humans meant nothing anymore, they had crossed the line. No more mercy. No more kindness & especially no…more…co-existence. He'll kill them all.

For that…is all they deserved.

"Drop the spine & skull" Godzilla turned & saw Mason standing before him, with a gun in hand, how he got it Godzilla didn't know nor did he care. He just dropped the bloody remains of North & looked at the man. "Take another step, & I'll drop you where you stand" Mason threated, a smirk them appeared on his face "your good right there. So what's the deal, you got a death wish?" no answer, just a cold glare from the King.

Mason's eyes narrowed as he said "I don't know how the hell you woke up, but you're going straight back to sleep, I can tell you that!" this got a reply "get out of my way, human" Godzilla's word were as cold as ice & nearly devoid of all emotion.

Mason, though, seemed unaffected by it "look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The end results are going to be the exact same. The question is—" his word of confidence were cut off as Godzilla spat with utter disgust "you discussing little creature! To think I actually had sympathy for you kind, well that care is long gone. Now get out of my way!" the last of his words were filled with rage & hatred as he glared at the human "hey, you've got four seconds to turn the fuck around & get back on that table before I put you down! I already told you: you're not king here!" Mason's grip around his gun tighten, angered & slightly shocked that the beast had the gall to say that.

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh!" Godzilla replied in a, somewhat, amused tone "you really think I'm scared of a lonely Homo sapien?" Mason's eyes widened, did he see who held the gun?

He then shot back in an angry tone "TWO! I have a gun, you idiot! I'll shoot you if you don't listen to me!" the amusement on Godzilla that left & it became a blank look once more "what you have are bullets & the hope that when your gun is empty I'm no longer standing, because if I am, you'll be dead before you even reloaded" those word nearly push Mason pasted his breaking point as he shouted "Oh yeah?! How?!"

"With my hands around your neck" Godzilla replied coldly, his voice only a sliver of ice.

"Turn around, NOW!" Mason ordered but all Godzilla said was "no" & the behemoth took a step forward…

"Damn it!" Mason sneered & he then shot at Godzilla, five shot in total left the gun. Two hitting Godzilla's abdomen, two hitting his chest & one hitting his right eye. Godzilla stopped when he was a foot away from Mason, whom was frozen in fear; an evil smirk crawled onto his face as blood dripped out of his wounds as well as the one on his face "my turn…"

Godzilla lunged at the human & grabbed him by the throat; his iron grip could have snapped his neck completely right there & then but then Godzilla had a change of thought. He realised the human & grabbed him by the arms & pinned him by the wall, his eyes filled with murderous flames.

Mason looked down to Godzilla with fear but his fear was replaced with horror as Godzilla slowly opened his maw to reveal a mouth filled with fangs & teeth…

What Godzilla next did was horrifying, for he brought his mouth to Mason's neck & blood splattered outwards, staining the ground & the wall around them. Godzilla's eyes closed, a feeling of ecstasy washed through him as he drank the very essence of life itself, the warmth of it eased the constant hunger that he had carried for so long as he hadn't eaten after defeating Zigra.

The feeling seeped down all the way to the tip of his tail, making him feel deliciously good. This was the first time that Godzilla had ever tasted blood, human blood for that matter, but he didn't give a damn. They had taken his blood, so it was only fair that he would take theirs.

After a minute Godzilla pulled his bloodied mouth away from Mason's dead corpse & dropped it to the ground like a rag doll.

Godzilla stood for a second; he looked down at his wounds & saw something amazing…his wounds healed differently! Instead of the body just regenerating like normal, this new way was more erratic. The blood, his blood, that had fallen to the floor floated up in the air & back into the wound, pushing out the bullets in the progress which turned into ash, which never happened before.

Godzilla then stood there, perfectly healed (eye included), stunned but the Godzilla's face turned to that of horror…

"What…what have I done?" he muttered, he looked at North's dead body & then to Mason's, why did he do it? It was like he had been posseted by a demon, bent on bloodlust. Godzilla almost thought he was in his rage state but he knew that that wasn't the case…because he was completely normal when he did these gruesome acts.

But got to Godzilla the most…was that he enjoyed it…he loved the look of horror in Mason's eyes as he grabbed him by the throat, it brought joy to his heart to see North get his back ripped open but that wasn't him…he didn't want to do that…

True, he now hated the humans more than ever; he wasn't going to bother trying to co-exist with them or bring peace to their kinds.

It was pointless.

But he didn't really mean to do that…that was a bit too far, it was new. It was…strange. Then Godzilla remembered a very crucial fact: where was he? He looked around but, of course, he had no clue where he was. Sighing, Godzilla merely looked at the dead humans once more & started walking forward, to find some clue to where he was.

One thing Godzilla could guess, as he walking around, was that he was sometime in the humans future at the very least but when he hadn't a clue. This place seemed like as base & there was almost little to no one around, there was no longer the sounds of agonizing scream nor was there that scent.

That scent…Godzilla remembered, it got him thinking once more, where did that scent come from? Why did it smell so familiar?

This trail of thought were ended when Godzilla suddenly felt something. Pain. A sharp pain in his head, it hurt horribly. Like he had been standing on his head for hours & all the blood in his body had rushed to it.

But then that sound of crashing water…turned into a sound of wind, wind blowing through trees on a windy day. Godzilla opened his eyes and an imposable sight that stood all around him, the area had changed! The once white corridor had changed into a brown landscape with black, dirt like mist that flowed around him; it flowed past him & then flew off into the unknown.

Godzilla was about to take a step when…

"Godzilla" a single, male voice echoed across the mists.

Godzilla turned around sharply in shock, looking for the source but saw nothing "you cannot hide; we will meet sooner than you think" the voice was dark & menacing but somehow vaguely familiar. The voice seemed to echo all around him, becoming louder at each passing second "Godzilla, Godzilla, Godzilla" the voice chanted. Godzilla couldn't stand it any longer, first pain now this, what's next?

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed in the mist.

"Turn around" The voice whispered, closer than ever.

Obeying, Godzilla saw a massive pair of blood red eyes, just floating in the air. Godzilla couldn't help but gasp; it was the same eyes that haunted his visions, still carrying the same haunting stare. "What do you want from me?" Godzilla questioned "you cannot hide from me. I see you" the eyes grew bigger with every word. Godzilla fears began to rise, but he remained strong "who are you?" he asked, trying to cover his fear, the red eyes began to change into a shade of black "I am your greatest fear, the one thing you fear" the voice said.

Godzilla then saw, under the eyes, himself! Though the copy of him was completely pitch black, like the night sky. The copy then opened it mouth, Godzilla expected his unmistakable roar, but that was not what came out, it was far worse.

The sound that emitted from the copy's throat was laughter.

It was laughter that Godzilla had never heard before. It was cold, dark, sadistic…monstrous. It caused Godzilla unimaginable pain, he covered his ears with his hands but that did not stop the noise. The laughter almost dissolved his mind into dust.

Then the copy began to dissolve into a swirling cloud of darkness but the laughter still did not end. As it completely dissolved, Godzilla saw that the eyes were now closer than they were before, Godzilla fell to his knees as the laughter became more unbearable but through the laughter Godzilla heard "soon, Godzilla, soon. The time is almost upon us, you will see…" that's when the laughter stopped & everything returned to normal & Godzilla found himself back in the corridor, on his knees.

Godzilla removed his hands from his ears & stared at his hands "what the hell did those scientists do to me?" was his only thought.

* * *

The room was a shade of cobalt blue, it had light that gave the room a glow that would match that of a planetarium. The various sounds of people mumbling were hard to understand but it was easy to presume that what they were talking about was of great importance, as they gave quick points to the medium sized computer screens that stood before them, each one had creatures that were being monitored by cameras.

There were five people in the room in total: two women and three men. One of the men, who was in a scientists uniform, said "alright everyone! I just got word that we'll need to meet our employer in a few minutes, so be ready" the man was about the age of forty-two, had black hair & a Horseshoe style moustache. He seemed like a good man person one could tell that his work was far from good.

"Good" one of the women said "after all the damn work we've done, I've been hoping for a good payment" her voice was that of lust, lust for money.

"Don't talk like that, you god damn slut!" one of the men snapped "if you talk like that, then we can all kiss our asses 'goodbye'!" his voice was harsh & straight to the point.

Just who was this employer? Who could he be that could strike fear into the hearts of these people? What exactly did he do to those who stepped out of line?

"Is that so?" a cold voice asked. The humans turned & a pair of clawed black four fingered hands clenched the bearded man's head but before he could even say anything there was a load snapping sound & he fell to the ground…for his neck had been snapped like a twig.

Godzilla slowly walked out of the shadows from behind the dead corpse, his eyes were as cold as his voice, "now you die" & with that mere line he inhaled deeply to use his atomic breath but…

Godzilla then clutched his chest in pain; it felt like his heart was on fire & it could mean only one horrible thing…Godzilla couldn't use his atomic breath…but whist this was happening he saw those red eyes again, appearing in flashes that quickly ended. After a few seconds of gagging, he looked to the humans & snarled "what have you done to me?!" he lunged at the closets man & stabbed his fist through the man's chest, splattering blood out from his back.

He pulled his fist out & it was covered in blood & gore, the man fell to the ground dead. Godzilla looked to his right & saw the last man running at him with a chair held high but as he got close enough Godzilla turned fast & swatted the human aside with his tail, shooting him into the wall of computers. When he hit it, spark shot out of the machine & a warning came up saying 'Warning. Cell power lost. Lab creatures escaping!' Godzilla though took no notice of this; he turned around & saw a woman with blonde hair laying by the wall, shivering in fear.

Godzilla walked over to her slowly, with a cold glare on his face, he said "your kind does not deserve my pity, you will all perish under my foot!" the last part came out as a small snarl & when Godzilla was standing over her, she had tears welding up in her eyes.

He placed his arm out and reached out to her, the woman flinched in fear as his hand grew close but then Godzilla stopped. An image flashed before his eyes…a wolf with white fur and brown eyes…the wolf-goddess Moro, the creature he had come to love…seeing that Godzilla retracted his hand & looked down at the woman once more, who had her arms over her face to hide her fear.

She was…beautiful, for a human anyway, why would he kill such beauty? But then again, why would he want to save a human? Maybe he still had some pity & mercy within him, who knew? It confused him…why does he want to kill some humans _and_ protect others?

This made no sense at all.

But regardless, he sighed and said "go. Make sure our paths never cross again" with that said, the woman quickly ran past Godzilla & the King then laid his head onto the wall that stood before him.

He was lost, why had thing become the way they are now?

Why did he do such things?

Why did the humans ruin what he wanted?

So many questions but so little answers.

With another heavy sigh; Godzilla laid on the wall & slowly sat on the ground, his mind else were. Just then Godzilla's thoughts ran to Little, oh god Little! His dear son must be so worried about him, if not, completely distraught over his loss but would he know how to find him? This made Godzilla think of the Rift-Device so he looked at his hand but did not see the device. The Rift-Device appeared by thought so that it was easier to travel with, it would disappear into the users mind & then re-appear when they needed it but it seemed obvious that it wasn't with him…then…it might be with Little…he hoped, anyway.

Suddenly the Kaijū King felt so very tired, he needed to rest & once he did he will get his thoughts together & find out where he was. As his mind slowly fell into a blissful sleep he thought "my son…please be safe…" & with that, the blissfulness took him.

But little did Godzilla know, he was being watch by a dangerous set of eyes…

* * *

In a dark room that was only lite by the illumination of the various computer screens, MechaGodzilla stood like a stone statue, watching the various screens as the lab creatures escaped but his main gaze was set on Godzilla, as there was a camera watching him.

What was the machine thinking? His enemy who still lived, the people who will be killed by the lab creatures or another matter?

But just then a voice asked "MechaGodzilla, is there news?" MechaGodzilla turned his head & saw a TV screen, which was completely separate from the one that stood before him, one the wall to his right but it was completely black. Was there someone in that darkness?

"The lab creatures have escaped, the base is in lock down. The humans & lab creatures are trapped within it" was MechaGodzilla's reply but just whom was he talking to?

"I mean, is there news of _him?"_ the voice asked, being more specific. Was this the employer who had stuck fear into everyone's hearts? Was he & MechaGodzilla in cahoots?

"Yes. Godzilla has awoken & has escaped his confinement. Though he is unsure of his environment & is also trapped within the base. He is showing signs of pain & delusion. The fusion was a success" there was a hint of pride in those words, did the cold machine even know it?

It seemed to make the voice, or the employer, amused "Fascinating. I thought I'd elevated you beyond crude emotions, but I could almost mistake that tone for victory" this made MechaGodzilla flinch slightly, anyone who would have seen that would have be astonished that a machine such as him would even react "beware your pride" the voice warned in a slightly stern voice "this is not over yet…" the employer added.

What exactly did this employer have in mind, or feared?

"Godzilla cannot stop us. He is unaware of neither his purpose here nor of your existence" MechaGodzilla rebutted, what was this purpose that he spoke of?

"True. But…Baal is uneasy…" one if the computers in front of MechaGodzilla changed to show a man. The man was in a dirty shirt & trousers but his face & eyes are what stood out the most, his faces showed black veins that were clearly visible through the pale skin & the area around his eyes were completely black but it was his eyes that would shocked someone…eyes were an unnatural shade of yellow…these eyes were those of that you would find in dark folklores, describing an unholy beast that could not be seen unless it took one's body.

"The demon is insane! It must be destroyed!" MechaGodzilla said, his mechanical voice bled with disgust.

"Show respect!" the employer snapped, his tone slightly more angry than before, "if it was not for Baal, none of this would be possible, & he speaks only the truth…" & then the demon Baal spoke, his voice filled with malice & madness "He is coming. The unholy son, he dances in the endless silence. Oh disciple of him, the master is returning!" he ended his foretold with maniacal laughter, chortles of insanity, this would have made anyone very disturbed but it seemed to be ineffective to the employer as he asked "&…what of the Prince?" did he mean Little?

Baal answered that: "he is also coming. He brings brothers of old world & a family of new. He is broke & twisted in sadness. The abominations are coming!" once again, a laugh of sheer insanity.

This creature, this demon, seemed to know the future. If this was the case then will what it foretold come to be real? Does Little know how to find his father? & most of all…what did he mean by 'the unholy son'? What exactly was this creature, & where did it come from?

But this seemed to be good news for the employer as he said, his voice calm as ever, "excellent. Then everything has fallen into place…we will wait here until they arrive & then we shall proceed to the Final Phase: Resurrection…" he ended his words with a soft chuckle & that was the end of the discussion.

What was said before was true: Godzilla was in the hands of the true enemy but this force was very insidious. What they did to Godzilla was unknown as was there location but time will tell…

* * *

**There you have it! This is the first hint that something is up.**

**I hope that you like Godzilla's character change.**

**Also, Baal, if you wonder what he was, i would like you to guess. It shall be revealed in later chapters...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter three of 'Rise of Evil' In this chapter we'll see Little & the others & what the Prince of the Monsters plans to do... All i can say is that your in for quite a shock...**

**Also, i want to say happy birthday to my good friend Broly94, who has been a big surport to me & my series. I Hope this chapter is to your liking, my friend, sorry that it's _very_ late. Happy Birthday, buddy!**

**Also, i shall be involing fighting ways & skills that i have seen from Dragon Ball Z & Super Mario Bros. Z, so keep an eye open in the following chapters.**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or any related character. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Plan put into Motion

Little woke up with a jolt, only to be greeted by the unnerving glow of the moon. He never used to be scared of the moon but then again he wasn't exactly in the right mind due to what had happened, that & it was rather strange to wake up to the moon at all.

"Another nightmare? When will they end?" nightmares had become a regular occurrence since his father's death & all of them were horrible. Most of them, of course, revolved around the death of his father but some of them revolved around completely different matters, ones that showed the earth in flames as its past & future merged into one.

In a way, it symbolised the fact that Little had come from the future & might, what could very well happen, alter the future. But he had not time to dwell on those matters, for in a few hours his plan would be put into motion…

Little looked to his right & saw San, the Princess Mononoke, sleeping peacefully by his side. He looked to his left & saw Moro, Moru & Yama sleeping together, their white fur huddled together almost made them look like a pile of fur than wolves. Little gave a sigh, not everything was bad. He had the wolf tribe by his side, who were so far the closes thing he had to a family, so he still had people (well, wolves & a human) to help him ride out his pain.

Just then there was a flash of lightning & Little's head immediately snapped up, he saw that it was raining hard outside. Slowly, Little got to his feet & gently stepped over San to get to the entrance of the Den and he stood there, near motionlessly.

Lightning.

Some humans believe that it is God's wrath being show in a form of pure energy; some believe that it is some random force of nature which can't be truly explained & others just didn't know what to say about it. Little wasn't sure that there was a Kaijū God, which would be amazing if there actually was, so he went more with the second reason.

He remembered his father once using lightening on night when it was a storm just like this, he control it so gracefully he made it beautiful, it's what made him so attracted to lightning, a beauty of nature.

He walk out, into the rain that splattered onto his body whole in a cover of water, he looked to the sky & blue flash of light reflected off of his magma orange eyes. He slowly spread out his arms & concentrated hard with his eyes shut tightly. He stood like that for a view minutes, the rain crashed endlessly from the sky to the earth & lightning flashed off far from Little.

But finally, the Prince of the Monsters sighed & walked back into the den, soaked to the bone. He quietly layed back to his stop next to San on the ground & drifted off to sleep.

Truthfully, it had been two days since Little & the others had returned from the dead land of Emperor Asano but they had all felt so tired that they slept the day away. This was the night of the second day and Little promised himself, & his father, that he would set his plan into motion when he awakens…

* * *

**Next Day, Early Morning, April 1st, 11.00 AM, 1338. Day of the Plan**

When morning came everyone felt like they had more energy than the night they had slept. Moru, Yama & San went out hunting when late dawn had passed & Little quickly started fiddling with the Rift Device, calming it was an important part of his plan.

Moro though did not hunt, which bring us to now…

The forest was alive & green with life, the rain had made rivers & big puddle in many of the areas around the den but Moro chose to instead drink by a local river. She walked slowly through her home, saving every moment. Happy that she was back in a much more natural environment than the cold, metal ship of Zigra, her snow white fur blew slightly through the wind as she silently walked to a river.

She could hear the sounds of the trees, they spoke in joy from the rain that had so harshly crashed onto them in the night.

She then arrived to the river; it was a nicely sized river with a small waterfall to the right of it. Rock formations were at certain points of the bank & the water of the waterfall crashed gently into the water of the river. Moro merely looked left to right & then gave a small sigh.

What was she thinking? Why did Moro, the proud wolf-goddess of the forest, seem so…sad?

She walked over to the river bank, lowered her head & drank from the river, the cold liquid slowly slid down her throat but then the sound of the tress stopped abruptly…that's when she heard…

**_"He died for you, and in the end, he hated you utterly."_**

Moro immediately snapped her head back up & turned it around, looking behind her, where she was sure the dark voice had come from. At this point, Moro was giving shuddering breaths & was shuddering herself, really scared. After calming down slightly, she turned her gaze away from behind herself and then something grabbed her in a head lock! Something…that felt…human…

The creature then whispered soothing right into her ear:

**_"You are near the time where you will have to stop running from what your heart truly desires."_**

The weight, mass & strength of the creature that was holding her disappeared instantly after it said that & Moro was now more than scared, she was horrified. She then looked around her surroundings, trying to find her enemy or something so her fears would sub-side but then she heard…

"Moro…"

The wolf-goddess eyes widened with horror when she heard that voice, it was _his_ voice, Godzilla's voice but then her fear was replaced with extreme anger & she turned around & snarled at something behind her…

"WOAH!" Little cried, as Moro snarled at him with fangs bare & claws out, "easy there, Moro, it's just me…" the Prince said in a gently tone, his arms raised slightly, "let's put those away, shall we?" he asked, pointing at the female wolf's claws.

Moro looked at the Prince, her breath came out slightly shaky but then she eased her stance, retracted her claws & looked away from the young mutated Godzillasaurus, avoiding eye contact.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone cold, as it usually was.

Little took note of the slightly coldness of her words & just said "I came to see if you were all right, you seemed worried. I didn't mean to frighten you" he meant just a moment ago, he said Moro's name to get her attention & she then snarled at him for some reason.

Moro was slightly shocked by this but she did not show it, she then asked "why are you here? I thought you were working on that…thing" by thing, she meant the Rift Device.

To this though, Little shrugged saying "I'm taking a break, thought I'd get something to eat &, as I said, I saw you & came to see if you were all right" Moro gave no reply, she just started to walk away, past Little & off to a place unknown.

Little looked out of the corner of his eyes in sadness, the once proud Wolf-God was now quite with pain & sadness, but he then made a bold, daring move as he called out "Moro?" he heard the mother stop & continued "you haven't been the same since my Father was kidnapped. I know that it really bothers you but please don't act so cold & indifferent because of it, we all feel the same way."

A few seconds of silence passed as Little waited for an answer, for a while the young Prince became lost in the sound of the rushing water as if fell onto the river. It was slightly relaxing; it drowned out the concern that hanged in his mind.

But it was then lost when Moro said, in a mournful tone, "your father saved our lives. He deserved better than this…" & with that said, the wolf-goddess walked away, leaving Little all alone. For a while Little stood there, silent, as if the words of Moro had caused his whole body to turn to stone. She was right about one thing though: his father did deserve better, better than death, & without him…Little felt so…lost.

His only family…his only loved one…his teacher…his father…gone.

But finally, after giving a pain-filled sigh & blinking out one lone tear that stung his eye, the Prince of the Monsters turned & walked away, going back to his work.

In no less than two minutes did Little come to a small hill by the foot of the wolf-den, there a large device stood before him. The device in question was a 7.2ft structure that seemed to be made of metal, its shape closely resembled that of the Omega symbol, it was a light black in colour & it had six lights fused into the metal, two on the top, middle & bottom.

Now, the question that would come to one's mind would mainly be 'what is this device?' well, the answer is rather simple: it was the Rift Device.

The Rift device had the incredible ability to change its form from a portable version, like the one Godzilla & Little had been using most of the time, to a machine that would just stay in place in only one place, with a small remote device that could activate the device when the travellers were on their destination.

Walking over to the Rift Device & standing on a rock that layed below the keyboard, because he was too short to reach it without it, he started typing on the keyboard & entered his final stage.

Whatever the Prince was planning was a complete mystery to the others, but what he intended to do was something that only San could guest. He had hinted to her that he intended to bring some 'old friends' to help him in his plan, but who these 'friends' were was a complete mystery.

Just then, a gust of wind came past Little & he turned to the direction of it, a small frown slowly made its way onto the Prince's face.

He looked into the forest, which was dark as it was hard for light to get through the thick leaves, & he felt that he was being watched, by praying eyes that would beg to see him fail in his plan.

It made the child think.

What if this doesn't work?

What if he never sees…NO! He refused to be subjected to such feelings! He was Little Godzilla, the Prince of the Monsters, son of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, he will prevail!

Just then, a sound behind him caused Little to spin around in shock but it was quickly drowned out with relief when he saw who it was.

San looked at Little with a kind smile & mid curiosity of the device that stood behind him. Her mouth was stained with blood, as were her hands, indicating Little that she had been on a hunt, as he was unaware at the time. Behind her; on her left her brother, Moru, had a deer in his jaw that dripped blood from the various claw, teeth & dagger marks on its body. And on her right stood her second brother, Yama, who had blood on his claws & teeth as well.

San was the first to speak "how are things coming along, Little?" she asked with slight interest.

"Very well, San, thank you" the Prince nodded, as he looked back at the computer screen. It had a small countdown on it, it was currently on sixty. "I'm just doing a final system check" Little started again, looking back at San, "once this is complete, I shall begin" he ended on a strange tone but it was unknown if this was just for effect or if he was trying to share a small joke.

Either way, his tone did not sound joyous or sly, but just concerned & worried.

Yama seemed to notices it & asked "do you not have faith in your work, Little?" the young wolf was not as close a friend as his sister was to Little but he still did care for the young Prince, for both his sister's sake & his own.

Little just gave a small sigh & said "just having minor doubts…" he lowered his head slightly as he said this, with a slightly saddened tone in his voice.

San, who noticed the sadness in her friend's voice, walked over to Little & placed a hand on his shoulder "Little, I _know_ this _will_ work" she said with absolute. Little did not raise his head when he asked in return "how do you know that? You don't even understand half of the stuff that stands behind me" he meant no offence by those words, he was just stating the facts.

San frowned at her friend's depression so, hoping that this would rise his spirits, she said "because I _believe_ in you. And I know that you're strong, strong enough to make this work" &, thankfully, those words did work.

The Prince's eyes widened slightly, did she mean that? Was he strong enough? Was he strong enough to go through with his plan & get his father back? Then, determination filled his heart like a roaring flame in his chest, determination that is incorruptible.

Little looked into the brown eyes of his friend & said "you're right, San" San smiled, a smile of success & happiness, "I've come too far to give up. Not only that, but I _have_ to find my father" he placed his hand on San's shoulder & smiled brightly "_we_ have to. Together." The two friends then placed their foreheads together & remained like that for a few minutes, the time itself made Little fly out of his little depression that he had brought upon himself.

But then, a small beeping sound came from the computer screen on the Rift Device & Little immediately turned, jumped onto the rock & saw what the commotion was about. No-more than two seconds after he had looked at the screen Little jumped ten feet into the air, screaming "WONDERFUL!" when he came back down onto solid ground he started doing a little victory dance, making the others feel slightly uncomfortable of the Prince's sudden attitude change.

After two minutes of crazy jumping, flips & dancing Little looked at the wolves with a wide grin & happily said "we're ready!"

Immediately after that joyous thing was said, Moru & Yama's jaws dropped in seemly shock (which caused Moru to drop the deer that he had been holding in his mouth) & a triumphant smirk split across San's face, mainly from the joy of being right. But before any exclaims or questions could be said or shouted, Little did a terrific back-flip & landed back onto the rock. He then started typing, with an almost mad look in his orange eyes.

When using the Rift Device, one would only have to type the time they want to be in & the destination & that wound be that. Little was doing that just thing. His time era & destination were very simple: six hundred and seventy five years in the future & on Adona Island, his birth place & home.

With the information typed in & done, a marvellous set of blue electricity ran the length of the machine, a white light appeared in the centre & hovered for a bit until it exploded into a stunning 7.2ft blue portal.

Little jumped off the rock he was on & took a few steps back from the Rift Device, marvelling at his work, a blue light reflected off his magma orange eyes. San and her brothers looked at the rip in time with both wonder & fear, although they had been around Little & his father for a while now they still do not understand most of the things they did, but this was to be expected at they were a good few millennia apart in history.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring at the portal, Little sighed & turned to face San & her brothers "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for, but I'll try & be back before sundown" San looked at Little with confusion, how long did the Prince intend to stay in the future? Surely he would be there too long, right? But before San could ask Little any questions, the Prince turned back to the portal once again &, with a click of his fingers, a small device appeared in his left hand.

It was about two & a half inches long & two inches wide, gold in colour with a purple triangle button on the top of it & it almost resembled the fossil of a Trilobite but lack the rigged design (it was smooth all over) & the proper length of an actual Trilobite.

Little then, without looking back to the others even once, walked into the portal & it closed behind him.

* * *

**Earth, Adona Island, January 10th, 1:00 PM, 2013.**

On the other side of the portal, an entirely different world layed before Little. The first thing he saw was tree ferns & pine trees that stretched high about him, he smelled the ever-so familiar smell of CO2 & fresh ferns that gave the area such a warm welcoming feel & of course, he smelled the familiar scents  
of some of his father's friends…

Little looked back at the portal &, after clicking the purple button on the top of the small device, it closed behind him, giving of a small shockwave as it did so.

With that done, Little looked up at the high ferns & just stood there. The sun was just able to pierce the thick cover of leaves that covered the island & the area of which Little was standing on, the rays just layed in bright lines of the black ground.

"What to do?" Little mumbled to himself, "I could walk through the area for a bit, it's only the second time I've actually seen home in this size before…" he was quiet for a minutes before saying "or I could go to my normal size & find the others quicker…" he was quiet for five minutes but he finally nodded to himself & said "I'll go with the latter" with that in mind, Little's body glowed a unearthly neon blue & his size changed!

He went from the size of San to 30 meters from head to toe!

Little Godzilla then stood there, in his true size, & inhaled deeply, a small smile made its way onto his face as he exhaled "I'm home…" he whispered to himself.

Then, as if on que, some beings came into Little view & his smile widened…

* * *

**Earth, Tokyo Region, April 1st, 1338, 11:07 AM.**

San sat on the ground with her knees at her chest, looking at the Rift Device, her brother stood behind her, a little concerned for their sister's behaviour. It had been five minutes since Little had left into the portal & San had not left her spot since then, if her mother had been here then she might have mover but the words of her brothers did not make her budge in the slightest.

"San?"

San glanced to her left and saw the source of the voice, behind her was her older brother Yama. "What is it, Yama?" she asked, returning her attention to the motionless Rift Device.

After giving a small growl, the large wolf gently nudged his furry muzzle against San's shoulder, one of the only few ways he knew how to show her affection without harming her "you've been staring at that thing for a few minutes now" he answered & laid flat on the ground behind her, with his muzzle on San's shoulder "you're beginning to worry me & Moru" his voice had concern in it, which did not go unnoticed by San.

San frowned slightly at this; she leaned back & ran her hand through the soft white fur of her brother. She always knew that Yama was the more sensible, smartest and most reasonable one of the pack, unlike her & Moru.

One could wonder how to tell the difference between the two wolf brother but the way was slightly easy, Moru spoke in a deep voice that showed his strength & pride when Yama spoke in a tone that was not as deep as his brother's voice but still possessed an equally intimidating resonance in its tone, it also showed his nicer, more compassable side.

Deciding not to lie to her brother, she merely said "I'm worried…"

"About Little?" Yama pressed on, mainly just to make his sister let her fears out easier.

"Exactly, that &, why we're just sitting here, waiting, while Little could very well be in trouble" she then scowled angrily as finished with "and why we didn't go with him…"

Yama frowned slightly, "you should have more faith in your friend; he's a tough little guy. I know he'll be fine, that &, he's in his own time & home San, he'll be okay…" despite his words, Yama did worry for Little as he looked at the Rift Device but it was then lost as San quickly jumped to her feet.

"It's not that I don't have faith in him!" she snarled, as he spun around to look at her brother, who just looked back & up at her, "but he's our friend, Yama!" she said friend as if it was a diamond, a thing of great importance, which it was to San "and I worry for him. I don't want to feel like I can do nothing & just sit here doing that; it makes me feel so weak & pathetic!" San's anger got the best of her, as it usually does, as she cried "we should have gone with him & helped him!"

"Perhaps" Moru said, as he came closer to his siblings, "but remember, San, he's thousands of year part from our own time. He's the only one who understands this stuff, hell, I hardly understand what he's saying half of the time" Moru was, in not in form then in voice, the doer of the family rather than the thinker, it was one of his many flaws.

But unfortunately for the brothers, San had an incredibly short-temper but it was to be expected as she was raised in the forest since she was a baby, granted it was lesser to what it was when she was younger but it was still something no one would wish to see or feel. "Why are we even debating this?" she asked "It might be too late now anyway! He could be in trouble for all we know!"

Yama snickered, slightly revealing his sharp fangs, "you never change, do you, San?" he then gave an amused smile to his younger sister "you're still as impulsive & stubborn as that freshly born cub you once were all those years ago."

"I am not!" San shot back at Yama, blushing slightly as she realised that her older brother was teasing her.

"Oh really?" the wolf asked with a raised brow "then why are you so determined to rush in blind to the future, just for the sake of your mate?"

San's face became a deep red as she blushed, the blush of which went all the way to her ears. She then screamed, in both fury and embarrassment, "he is not my mate!" when humans tease girls about someone they care deeply for they usually say boyfriend, when animals tease their young females for the same reason they tend to say mate, & San really didn't want her brothers to tease her about her relationship with Little.

Truthfully though, San was not too sure how to feel about Little, he was her best & only friend but she wasn't sure if there was more than that, granted she did kiss him no more than two days ago. Thinking of this, San's face became softer as she looked to the ground, not looking at her older brothers, whom now shared unhappy expressions as they could see that their sister's emotions had gotten the better of her.

But before a word could be said or a thought could be thought, a light hum came from the Rift Device & San immediately turned around to see blue electricity run the length of the incredible device "finally!" she thought gladly, as a 7.2ft portal opened up in the circular device.

San to a step forward only to fall on her back at something shot through the portal at high speed & rammed into her, which knocked the wind right out of her.

Groaning in pain, San looked up to see none other than Little, his head in her chest as he gave out muffled groans. Slowly, the Prince of the Kaijus got to his knees & rubbed the back of his head in slight pain "oh, not my softest of landings…" he mumbled to himself, totally oblivious to the red face San in front of him.

Before Little opened his eyes, San banged her closed fist down on Little's head, giving of an audible 'WHAMP' sound.

The hard impact of the girl's punch brought Little back to his senses, like someone had dropped an anvil on his head. "OOOW!?" he cried out in pain & shock, he grabbed the small lump on his head & started jumping on his tip-toes whilst yelling "ohohohoho!" this also caused the Price to walk, or jump, backwards in shock.

"What's wrong with you?!" San shouted, her face deep red in embarrassment, as that was one of the closes time she & Little had been together, that & it gave off the wrong image.

"San?!" Little said, finally opening his eyes & realising the thing he rammed into was her, he quickly apologized "I'm so sorry! I-I was in the future for a couple of hours & when I just noticed the time I-"

"WHAT!?" San screamed, which caused Little to cringe under her anger, "you were in the _future_ for a 'couple of hours' & _I_ thought you weren't coming back at all?!" she asked in a scream, she literally had steam coming off of her head.

"Well when you put it like that, yes!" Little replied, slightly confused (not to mention scared) of the Princess Mononoke's attitude.

San looked at Little for a few seconds, her gaze was something her brothers & Little couldn't quite identify, until finally she groaned & placed a hand over her face saying "that's it…" she looked at Little through her fingers, who was rubbing his sore head muttering something about her not having to hit him, she then said "you're crazier than I thought."

Little then looked shocked by what his friend said, he then looked at her oddly like she was the crazy one saying "crazy? Me? That's absurd! I'm the stabilising force of the future" he then smiled at San, which caused her to remove her hand from her face, "which, I'm happy to say, hasn't changed in the slightest. Albeit, there's a few changes to some of the old legends but that's nothing too important" he said with relief.

San rolled her eyes, Little was back to normal as it seemed but it brought a question to her mind, she then asked "By the way…how did it go?"

Little's smile grew "it went very well, thank you for asking San" Little was happy, there was no doubt about it & it made San happy to see him like that, "my friends had agreed to help us in our mission, we have their total support."

To this, San gave her own sigh of relief as she asked "so you're finally going to tell us who these 'friends' are?"

Little, instead of smiling, gave a smirk asking "why don't you ask them yourself?" San looked at Little confusedly but then Little looked over his shoulder & said, to the still open portal, "okay guys! Come in!"

With that small command four creatures walked out of the portal, all were different in looks & seemly species.

The first one was a four-legged creature that looked similar to an Ankylosaurus, was about the size of a man, was a dirt-brown all over, had light brown eyes, had a six-horn crown at the top of his head that curved outwards and a single horn above his nose like a Rhinoceros. His face was long & drawn out, like a crocodile, & he had a row of jagged, serrated teeth. He had carapace on his back that was studded with long, sharp spikes & had a tail that seemed longer than his body, covered with spikes.

The second one looked like a Pterosaur, he was about the size of a man, had golden eyes with black pupils, was muddy brown all over with the exception of his neck, chest & stomach which was a tan colour. He had three spikes on his head, the outer two curved outwards and the centre one curves upwards. He also had three rows of sharp spikes lining his stomach & chest. His wings were the most interesting things about the Pterosaur, one wing was about the size of a full grown human.

The third creature looked just like an average dinosaur (like a T-Rex but was entirely different), was the size of a man, he was a greenish-grey all over but the stomach, chest & throat were a light pink, had a small series of spiky scales going down his back that stopped at the base of his tail, had small arms with three claws on each, powerful looking legs, a long tail that trailed behind him & a big mouth full of teeth that looked even more strong than his legs.

The fourth & final creature was possible the weirdest looking out of all of the new comers. He, unlike all the others, was slightly smaller than a man but was, for whatever reason, crouching, which made him look the smallest at the moment. He was a dark brown all over, had a strange rigged pattern on his back, had small lumps on his arms & legs (which were a little short), he had a small yellow horn on his head that rested in-between his eyes & big ears that were folded neatly to the sides of his head. His eyes were a light shade of orange with black pupils.

San, Moru & Yama looked at the newcomers with fear & uncertainty, San almost had the urge to draw a dagger & attack them all but something was stopping her. And that thing was none other than Little, who had a soft smile on his face.

Then, Little turned to San & her brothers & said, with joy in his voice, "San, I present to you…" he paused as he looked back at the four new creatures, his smile grew, "The Brothers of War."

* * *

**HOORAY! A new chapter done, sorry about the wait, I had a lot of work & stuff that came up that slowed my work rate on this chapter but I am rather proud with this one & I hope that it is to everyone's like, including you Broly94.**

**Also, yes. The Brothers of War are indeed the same ones mentioned in 'Death of Dreams'. &, as you've probably guessed it, Anguirus, Gorosaurus & Baragon's designs are that of their Shōwa forms whereas Rodan is his Heisei form.**

**In the next chapter, Little will explain to the others his plan & they will find their way to their King...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, & welcome to chapter four of 'The Rise of Evil', in this chapter Little will lead the Wolf-Clan & the Brothers of War to there King's destination but what horrors await them? Find out now!**

******NOTE: I shall be involving fighting ways & skills that i have seen from Dragon Ball Z & Super Mario Bros. Z, so keep an eye open in the following chapters.**

**Also, what can I say for my long absence? Nothing, except for a four letter word: EXAMS! & lack of ideas to move the story.**

**Also, once again, I'm sorry if this chapter is not to everyone's liking, I had to rewrite it quite a bit due to something a good friend told me.**

**********Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or any related character. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Four: To Find a King

"No way" San denied, as she crossed her arms over her chest, as she & her brother looked at the four creatures that stood behind Little, all of which were looking at their surroundings before finally looking at the wolf children & the Prince. San had only heard of the 'Brothers of War' once but she hadn't expected them to look like…well…them.

"Way, San…" Little said, smiling at San's disbelief as if it was amusing, "these are the Brothers of War, my Father's comrades in battle & friends."

"Speaking of your Father, where is the old skin bag anyway?" the Pterosaurs asked rather rudely (**his voice is that of**** Richard Speight, Jr., who played Gabriel in Supernatural**).

The only answer he got was a slap round the head from the Ankylosaurus, who glared at him saying "Rodan! Show respect, damn it!"

Little gave a sigh, saying "come on now guys, there's no need to make a bad first impression" Immediately, the feeling of fighting stopped & the other Kaijus looked at the young Prince, as if waiting for him to say something.

Smiling at this, Little then said "right let's start introducing each other, shall we?" turning his body to the side, Little turned his head to look at San & her brother as he said to the other Kaiju "these three are the Princess Mononoke, the Princess of the Forest, and Moru & Yama, the sons of Moro, head of the Wolf Clan" in unison, the three wolf siblings bowed, as it was a show of respect & greeting in Japanese culture.

Then Little introduced San & her brothers to the new Kaiju's, he pointed to the spiky creature "this is Anguirus" the creature, Anguirus, bowed once again & said "Nice to meet you" he said, he had a soft voice which showed a kind of compassion in some way hidden way (**his voice is that of Richard Roxburgh, who played Dracula in Van Helsing**).

Little then pointed to the Pterosaur "he's Rodan,like Anguirus said" the Pterosaur just gave a "hey" in return, not saying too much & lacking respectfulness in his voice, that & he didn't seem to care much.

The Prince then pointed to the dinosaur "he's Gorosaurus" the dinosaur just gave a nod & said "hello" he, like Anguirus, had respectfulness in his voice (**his voice is that of Kiefer Sutherland, who played Jack Bauer in 24**).

And finally, Little pointed to the last creature "and last, but not least, this is Baragon" Baragon gave a quick wave & said "sup" with a smile; he had a cheery tone to his voice (**his voice is that of Carlos Ferro, who played as Dominic Santiago in the Gears of War series**).

Glad that the introductions were out of the way, Little cheerfully stated "right, let's get down to business, shall we?" they all nodded or grunted in agreement.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

Moro slowly walked through the forest, her usual scowl face was painted across her features. She had gone out hunting but had failed to get a decent kill so she decided to check on Little & see if his plan was actually working, the thought of this made her smirk slightly. She doubted that his plan would work so easily, really, when had anything been that easy for any of them? When had things ever work to their advantage?

Once she came into the clearing her jaw dropped, as she saw two peculiar creatures sparing & a weird object off just a few meters away from them with Little standing in front of it.

Shaking her head to see if she was actually awake, Moro noticed her second born son Moru (who was just lying on the ground) & walked up to him & asked "Moru, what's going on? What are those…things?" she tried to make sure that the two creatures in question didn't notice her which was rather easy as they were busy fighting each other.

Moru looked up to his mother with a bored look & said "honestly, Mother, you're better off asking San. She understands this crap better than I do…" Moru's tone was much like his voice, bored, & with that he laid his head back down.

Moro frown at her son's lack of respect but she decided not to scold him for it, he got it from her anyway, so she looked for her daughter & saw her with Yama, both of which were just a few feet from Little with San who was watching him with a concerned look.

When she noticed her mother's presence, San gasped "Mother…" she mumbled quietly.

"San, I'm going to say this once so listen: what in the name of the Forest Spirit is going on?" Moro asked bluntly, not noticing her daughter's shock.

San took a deep breath & said "well, Mother, it's like this…" she went to explain most of what Little had told her & the others a couple of minutes ago.

Little had explained to them that the Rift Device can keep track of its holders it stays with them for more than 72 hours & that it can track down its holder if requested, it would then open a portal to the area the user is in from a different planet, galaxy & time zone altogether. From the three users the Rift Device has had Godzilla was the second longest one to hold onto it & so the Rift Device will be able to travel to his location.

Little also explained to the Brothers of War that he needed them because he believes that his father has been taken by a dangerous force & that they will need the extra support to get him back. Little also told them about him & his father's time in the past & about their recent fight with Zigra & MechaGodzilla. They, as well as he, did notice that there was something just not right about the whole situation.

It made them ask question which Little himself had already asked, like: how did he get here? How did he get MechaGodzilla (as they could tell that something was just not right with the story that Zigra told them) &, of course, why torment Godzilla's morality?

What was there to gain?

San sighed deeply as she finished her tale, as she retook some air she noticed that her mother had a scowl on her face…but it was aimed directly at Little, or rather the _back_ of Little…

"And what's wrong with him?" Moro asked; her tone ever indigent.

San frowned slightly as she looked at the back of the best friend, who was just looking up at the reconstructed Rift Device as if he expecting it to do something, "waiting…" she eventually said; Moro gave her daughter a confused look so she elaborated "two of his friends have gone off to discuses about what he told them. They've been gone for about ten minutes, since then, he's been here. Waiting" the Princess Mononoke's tone had hint of sadness in it, though it went completely unnoticed by the clan leader.

It did, though, get notice by the Prince but he made no attempt to show it…

* * *

**Not too far away from the others...**

"This is some serious shit!" Rodan exclaimed to his companion, Anguirus, who was standing on his hind legs leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as he listened to Rodan's banter "if the kid really thinks that we're just gonna waltz into that portal thing just cos he said so, then he's as crazy as his damn dad!" the Pterosaur growled, as he bitterly remembered Godzilla & his ordering attitude.

Well…towards _him_ anyway…

"By 'we', you mean _you_, right?" Anguirus finally spoke "scared, are we?" he quipped dryly, as he glanced at Rodan who quickly returned a glare.

After Little had explained to them what he intended to do, Anguirus & Rodan had decided to discuss the matter & think about which course of action to take but Rodan had instead started to re-say the whole thing again & Anguirus, who knew that there was no stopping him, just listened. It was no surprise that these two Kaiju were the ones to decide wherever or not they would assist Little, these two were Godzilla closest allies & friends (Anguirus was anyway, without a doubt, but Godzilla trusted Rodan for some reason or another), but due to Rodan negative personality & dislike towards Godzilla he was already against the plan.

Anguirus, though, was not…

"Screw you, Spike-back!" Rodan spat back angrily, sprouting one of his many insults to the Ankylosaurus.

"Now you're doing name calling? You're so childish…" Anguirus muttered whilst shaking his head.

Rodan growled in response & looked away from his comrade, a few seconds of silence pasted between the two until he finally asked "so…what do you think we should do?"

Anguirus sighed "you should already know my answer…" he trailed off deliberately; there was no point for him to explain himself when they all knew his loyalty.

"Well then, I think you're a crazy bastard!" Rodan shouted, giving Anguirus a glare, "you know as well as I do that his plan is no short than suicide!" Rodan was no coward but he didn't like doing something if he was sure that he wouldn't be coming back from it & he had little faith in the Kaijū Prince's plan.

"You're not being fair, Rodan" Anguirus replied calmly "Little's plan is well thought out & stable enough to work, that &, he is using the Rift Device…" he trailed off again, slightly losing his words as the glare on Rodan's face turned more venomous.

"Which, in the wrong hands, is a dangerous device, especially in the hands of a child" the Pterosaur pointed out, with slight smugness in his voice.

The Ankylosaurus sighed again, this was getting them nowhere. Knowing this, he decided to take a different approach "don't forget, Rodan, you _owe_ him. You _owe_ him your _life_, isn't that worth helping him?"

Rodan immediately tensed after the words were said, his eyes narrowed as his glare turned more hateful & venomous & his body begun to shake "don't you dare…" he growled, furiously, "don't you _dare_ use _that_ as an excuse!" Rodan roared; his voice bled with hatred & fury.

But it was aimed at the wrong creature…

Anguirus shook his head again; he leaned off of the tree (with slight difficulty due to his spines) & faced Rodan properly, who looked like he was about to murder him, "Rodan, I know you didn't ask for did for you but remember he did it as thanks. You gave him extra power & healed his second brain when he was at near death & paralysed, I think he deserved to repay you" he paused as he notice that his words were having some effect on the Pterosaur, as Rodan's glare grew softer, "he also has faith in you, despite your attitude towards him, so I think you would be doing him a favour by helping his son."

Rodan sighed & lowered his head, his mind was in a major turmoil, one the one hand – or claw rather – he could go back to Earth & let the others go on what was most likely a suicide mission or on the other claw, he could help them & actually show a form of respect to the Kaiju King for once in their long confusing companionship.

That & do it as a favour to Little.

Sighing again, Rodan raised his head back to Anguirus & said "very well, I won't like it but, let's do it."

Anguirus smiled at his companion & nodded but said nothing; there was no need to say anything.

* * *

**Back with Little**

Little stared up at the Rift Device, calmly waiting for Rodan & Anguirus to return with their decision on if they were going to help Little or not. The thought of this made Little worried slightly, as the Kaiju Prince knew too well of the grudge Rodan had against his father.

Form what evidence Little had he guessed that Rodan's anger was the result of him being brought back to life a year after his father had defeated Destoroyah. He guessed that Rodan must have being happy dead & did not wish to be brought back to life, but Little had another theory.

Little believed that another possibility was that Rodan was angered by the fact that Little had chosen Godzilla as his father & had disregarded the fact that Rodan believed that Little was his brother.

Little, though, could not help it.

Little & Godzilla were, in a sense, the last of their kind. That & Little didn't give a damn that they weren't related in blood because Godzilla was more of a father to Little than his own biological father ever could have been.

Just then there was the sound of rustlings leaves & Little turned his head slightly in the direction of the sound, he didn't need to see to know that it was his father's most trusted allies & two of him mentors & friends.

Anguirus & Rodan walked up to Little, both looked rather nervous as they did (they had a good reason to be), "Prince Little…" Anguirus said, seeing if he could get his Prince's attention, as he didn't know that he already did.

"There's no need for the formalities, Anguirus" Little said, without facing him, "have you come to a decision?"

Anguirus & Rodan shared a glance; both were unnerved by Little's new attitude. They noticed that he was a bit colder than unusual & was always straight to the point, the fact that he did not so much as look at them when he spoke add to their concerns, they did not like it one bit.

But Rodan, who refused to show such fear in front of a child, said "yeah, we have…" he suppressed an exasperated sigh, as he begun to grow annoyed with the Prince's new attitude.

"And?" Little still did not turn to them when the question left his mouth.

Rodan growled slightly, just about ready to tear the young Godzillasaurus a new one, but Anguirus beat him to the punch "are answer is yes, Little, we will give you our aid."

Finally, Little turned to face them & they & the nearby Wolf-Clan saw that he had a smile on his face "thank you, both of you, I'm glad" he tone was truly sincere, he was very glad that they would be by his side. Little called everyone to stand around by the Rift Device, to them all he really was acting a lot like his father. His firm yet soft commands, his strong trust & strategic mind, he truly was his father's-son.

Once they were settled, the Kaijus & the Wolf-Clan, he begun "as I have explained to you already, the Rift Device here can find its user by a form of tracking when it stays with it users for a certain amount of time, luckily my Father has used for a long enough time for us to track him down to his location…"

Before Little could continue much more he was interrupted by Baragon "I don't mean to be a downer, Little, but…" the dragon hesitated for a second before saying "are you sure that this will work?"

Little frowned at Baragon's lack of faith, which caused the dragon to flinch under the gaze, but Gorosaurus quickly came to his aid "I believe what Baragon is trying to say is: are you sure that we will return?"

Little's face did not change but his eyes did, they looked thoughtful, as if he was deciding their odds of return alive. He gazed at them all, his face not betraying any emotion, but his gazed the longest at San & he then smiled softly. He had their answer. "They say someone always has two reasons for doing anything: a good reason & the real reason. You have a good reason" he looked at the Kaijus mainly, his face no longer smiling, "you'll get your leader & friend back, the one who gave you a home, the one who gave your lives a new meaning, the one who taught you how to live a life not fuelled by hatred or vengeance" his eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was angered by some unwanted thought or the past memories of his time on earth, "and I have the _real_ reason."

"Which is?" Rodan asked, his tone slightly mocking.

Little frowned again, but this time he seemed…smaller…afraid even… The seconds of silence made the Kaijus realise that this was not the Prince of the Monsters before them but was actually Godzilla's son, Little, there was a noticeable difference between the two. "I want to get my Father back" Little answered softly.

The Kaijus were all affected by Little words, it moved them greatly, they would not do this just for themselves but they would do it also for Little, so that father & son could reunite once more.

"That's a good enough reason for me" Anguirus nodded, inwardly smiling as he knew that Little would one day make a great Kaiju king.

"I agree" Gorosaurus spoke up "we do this not just for us, but for Little as well" he gave a nod to Little, giving him a small smile.

"I second that!" Baragon cried cheerfully, full of resolve.

Rodan only gave a grunt in response to the other, his face painted with bitterness &…what looked like…jealousy…

Little smiled at the Brothers of War, glad now that they were all willing to join him, he then turned to the Wolf-Clan (whom had been observing his speech & were very impressed, to say the least) & addressed them "you are allowed to come with us, if you do so wish."

San gasped silently at the offer, shocked & overjoyed that Little would allow them to come (as she had thought that he would not allow them). But the shock & joy turned to concern as she looked at her mother, who still had a scowl on her face, as she feared what she would say…

But to her, her brothers & Little's great surprise she simply said "we shall."

"Mother! Are you…are you serious?" Yama asked, dumbfounded by his mother's words.

"Of course I am" Moro nodded, her tone firm & sincere at the same time "Godzilla gave his life to help us, _twice_, it's only fair that we repay him" truthfully, Moro too was overjoyed that Little was offering them to come with him & the others; she still owed Godzilla that apology & it was time for her to re-correct her wrongs.

Little smiled & nodded, he then turned his back to them all & walked other to the Rift Device; he then started typing in the sequence that would activate the Rife Device's tracking system.

It was time.

Once it was done, Little stepped back & waited for the device to finish its job as it begun to calculate & scan the data in its system to where Godzilla would be. Then, after a mere minute, the trans-dimensional machine made 'ding' noise & Little quickly jumped over to the monitor to see the readings.

"HA!" he cried in triumph "we have him!" he added a moment after.

"Excellent!" Anguirus cried in joy, just as the other Kaijus gave off a noise triumph (with the exception of Rodan, who only smirked), "where is he?" he then asked, curious to where his friend had ended up.

There was a slight pause before Little spoke "unknown…" almost everyone felt a pang of worry as the Prince said that one word.

"What do you mean, Little?" San asked, finally growing tired of staying quite.

"I mean what I said, San" Little answered, looking back to face her, "we have a year but not a destination" the Kaiju Prince explained, his brow scrunched together as he tried to understand the phenomenon himself.

"What's the year?" Rodan asked, his patience beginning to grow thin.

Little looked back at the monitor & answered "2306" this earned a gasp from the Kaijus & silent ones from San & Moro.

"Far in the future, then" Gorosaurus mused.

"No shit!" Rodan spat in annoyance, as Gorosaurus had just stated the blunt obvious, "why the hell is Godzilla that far in the future?!" he asked to no one in particular.

"How should we know?" Baragon asked, giving Rodan an annoyed look as they couldn't answer such a question.

Little sighed in frustration, due to all of their indecisiveness to find an answer & that his friends were arguing _again_, "Now is not the time to be fighting" he said firmly, stopping a fight from erupting from Baragon & Rodan, "I think it's about time we get going & bring my Father back home."

That one firm order immediately got everyone's attention & they all got to their feet, or in Anguirus's case hind legs, & waited for the Prince of the Monsters next move. Without saying a word as he turned his back to them, Little typed another sequence into the Rift Device & blue electricity ran the length of the machine & a white light appeared in the centre of it & hovered for a bit until it exploded into a blue portal.

Little stepped away from the monitor & stood in front of the portal, just a foot away from it, his face near devoid of all emotion. He looked over his shoulder at the Kaijus, who were all standing & waiting for him to go inside, Little then looked back at the portal & took a step forward but stopped. He then looked back at San & said to her "San…are you sure you want to come with us? The road before us is dangerous & we might not comeback…" he trailed off & looked at San with worry.

In truth, Little was worried about San coming with them, he only offered for her family to come with them because he knew that she would be unhappy & get angry with him if she didn't. He knew that the proud Princess Mononoke would take that like a betrayal. But Little didn't want anything to happen so San, he did not think that he would be able to take it if anything did happen to her, he knew that it would destroy him.

Though…he couldn't tell completely why, he knew it cane for his friendship with her but he also felt that it was…more to it than that…

San looked at Little for a moment but she then walked up to him & placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping her eyes locked with his, & said "Little…" she blushed slightly but then continued "we're each other's family now, so I'm with you to the end. We'll find your Father together."

Little, who was both amazed & touched by her devotion, smiled & nodded to her, whatever fears he had of her getting hurt or losing her were completely extinguished.

But Little did not notice the shocked looks on the Kaiju's faces as they witnessed the scene between the two, though they decide not to question Little about it, they knew that some things were better left unsaid & they thought that it was a good thing that Little had made friends with someone, even if that friend was a historical figure.

The Kaiju Prince turned back to the portal, his eyes filled with fire of determination, with the Princess Mononoke, her clan & the Brothers of War by his side. He now knew that they were going to bring his father back, there was no doubt in his mind that they would get him back home & his family would finally be resorted.

Without saying anything, Little ran forward into the Rift Device, followed by all the others & once they all went through the portal closed behind them & the forest was left in silence.

* * *

**Other side of the portal, 2306, Destination: Unknown.**

Once they all got onto the other side of the portal Little's ears were immediately filled with the sound of roaring wind, he did not have to guess that everyone else was hearing the exact same noise. Not only was this new world filled with rushing wind that screamed all around them but it was extremely cold as well, it must have at least been 25 to 20 degrees, temperatures that most humans would die from things like Hypothermia or Freeze-burn. That, & snow was all around them. On the ground & in the wind, blowing the frozen water into their faces.

Immediately Little body what wrecked by shivering & his breath came out in white puffs, he saw that the others were also shivering as well & were showing similar signs of coldness.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell is t-t-this?!" Rodan's voice roared over the winds, his beak chattering.

Little responded, in a voice similar to the Pterosaur, "I-I have n-no idea!"

The others all started cursing & yelling over the wind but their voice were barely audible over the sound of the wind, scanning their surroundings quickly Little saw what looked like some sort of shelter. He was quick to inform the others "o-over there!" he screamed with all his might, it got their attention, "f-f-follow m-me!"

Painfully slowly, they made their way to the structure before them. Little saw that the area around the seemed free of mountains but the ground below them didn't feel like dirt or rock.

It…felt like…ice…?

Once Little got to the structure he saw that it was some kind of observation building, like a metal hut, it circular & had a set of windows on the sides (it was also about six meters tall & seven across). Little clicked a button on the right side of the doors, which his claw nearly stuck to as it was so cold, & the doors opened "G-get inside! NOW!" no sooner had those words left his mouth had the Kaijus & wolves quickly got inside, the room was big enough for them all to fit in with enough space for them to move about a bit.

Once the door closed they all separated into their respected groups & sat/laid down to reheat themselves from the sudden coldness, the sound of chattering teeth nearly filled the room.

Little breath came out in shudders, his body felt like ice from head to toe & he couldn't even feel his tail at all! He glanced round at the other, taking in their condition to see if they were alright. Anguirus & the Kaijus seemed to be alright, asides from shivering they seemed well enough to continue. The Wolf Clan seemed to be in the same sort of condition but Moro, prideful & stubborn as always, was trying her best not to shiver or let her teeth chatter, if Little wasn't so cold he would have laughed.

But then Little's gaze fell on San & his heart skipped a beat, San was shivering madly & it reminded Little of the face that she had less protection against the cold weather unlike them. Dashing over to her side, Little quickly placed his hand on San bare shoulder but he was quick to remove it, the girl felt like ice.

Little begun to panic, as he was unsure how to handle the situation but then a idea struck him, he turned to Rodan & said "Rodan, I need you!" Little tried to keep his voice calm but his voice slightly broke in the middle.

Rodan, who paused slightly when he saw the Prince's face, walked over to him & asked indigently "what do you want?"

"San's body is shutting down from the coldness, I need you to use your fire form to heat her up" Little explained, seemingly missing Rodan's indigence.

Rodan scoffed "why should I waste my powers on a lowly human?" he asked mockingly. This Little heard & it immediately got him angry but he used all his will power to keep it contained "because she's my friend, my best friend…" he paused as he held his gaze with Rodan, he then said slowly: "and I don't want her to die."

The air was filled with tension as Little & Rodan stared each other down, Moro was damn near ready to attack Rodan when she realised that her daughter was in danger but she waited to see if Little would persuade the reptilian bird.

Rodan scoffed again, unmoved by the Prince's words, "if you think I'm gonna waste my power on a human then you're-" before Rodan could finish his word Little jumped up, grabbed Rodan by the throat & brought the mutated Pterosaur to his knees. Rodan had no time to react but when he opened his eyes (he shut then due to the pain of the pressure on his throat) he saw that he & Little were eye to eye but what made Rodan's blood run cold was one mere fact: Little's irises had turn blood red & he looked furious.

"Listen to me you radioactive chicken" he sneered with pure venom "if San dies I will make absolute sure that my Father will put you down _permanently!"_ he yelled the last part & paused so that his word would sink in "do you understand me?" he asked coldly.

Rodan, who now was nearly white, nodded & said "y-yes sir…" his tone was meek; it no longer had any confidence.

Little pulled away from Rodan & realised his throat, as Rodan quickly got to his feet he said "then get to work" Little's eyes never left Rodan as he quickly walked behind San, he pulled her into a gentle embrace. Rodan then closed his eyes & took a deep breath, slowly his body begun to glow & change colour! The muddy brown skin changed to a brick red & the lower parts of his wings turned a light yellow.

Immediately Rodan's body started giving off heat & colour returned to San's face, after a few seconds Rodan pulled away from San & Little went to her side "San? Are you alright?" San eyes opened & she sat up, Looking at Little with a perplexed expression, whose eyes had gone back to normal "Little…what happened? I suddenly felt faint & everything was going black…" she trailed of as Little placed a hand on her arm "your body was shutting down due to the extreme cold but Rodan saved you" he explained looked at Rodan with a small smile.

San looked at Rodan & notice that his body was different "I…what happened to your skin?" she asked.

Before Rodan could answer her Little said "when my Father & Rodan met, he absorbed my Father radiation & mutated farther. He now has inner nuclear powers that he can tap into when the time is dire." San nodded & she looked at Rodan with a small smile & plainly said "thank you."

Rodan flushed (which was noticeable as he was back in his original colour), as he was not used to getting praised, & looked away as he replied "you're welcome…" his voice was quite but was truly sincere.

Anguirus & Gorosaurus both chuckled lightly, at both Rodan's embarrassment & his punishment from Little (which they found the most amusing of all, that & shocking), & Baragon was doing his best not to burst out with laughter.

Little, now feeling relaxed, went up to the window & looked out at the landscape "now…where are we?" he asked himself.

"We're possible in Antarctica, who knows? The climate might change over the years" Gorosaurus suggested but Rodan shock his head "I doubt it, I think it's safe to say that Antarctica would of melted due to the world rising temperatures" they all nodded, as Rodan's words did hold a good degree of truth.

"Then where are we, then?" Moro asked, annoyed that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Uh, Guys?" everyone looked at Baragon, who was looking up for some reason, "I think I know where we are, look" he pointed upwards & everyone followed his movement…& they all gasped in fear & utter shock. The hut had a window on the top of it as well, so people could see it's the neighbouring planet that rested right above them. Out of that window was none other than the gas giant planet, the planet that was seven years away from ours, the biggest planet in our solar system…

Jupiter.

"My god…" Little gasped "its Jupiter…"

"By the spirits of the forest…what is it?" San asked in absolute awe.

"It's a planet in our solar system, Princess, & it the biggest of all the nine planets in it, including Earth" Anguirus answered, his heart filled with slight dread as he saw something on the side of the wall of the hut…

"Planet!? You mean…back in our time this-this…_thing_ is our there now?" Moro asked, her tone that of fear.

Little nodded "and it won't be discovered for another few hundred years. But if that is Jupiter…" he pointed at the gas giant, then at the ground of the hut "and this closet…then this must mean that this is one of Jupiter's moons" Little stated with absolute.

"Moon?!" Moru gasped, dumbfounded.

"And I believe I know which one…" Little looked at Anguirus & saw that he was looked at something on the wall; he walked over to him & saw what it was…

On the wall, above another door, there were words that said 'Europa Colony Seven.'

Little's face went grim as he read the words, he then turned to San & Moro & said "I was right…we're on Jupiter's sixth moon…we're on Europa."

**Correction: ****Other side of the portal, August 6th, 10:38PM, 2306, Destination: ****Europa.**

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope that some of you found it enjoyable & if not then I'm sorry (but don't whinge to me about it, for god's sake).**

**I hope that you like the way I portrayed the Brothers of War, let me hear your thoughts on how you think they are.**

**Also, I bet a few of you are wondering why the story has now moved to Europa...well wait & see, that & there will be a logical reason as to how it can be seat on the ice moon of Jupiter.**

**Also, I can definitely promise you that the next chapter will be full of action.**

**Now, it the next chapter...well...what & see.**


End file.
